I Know You, But Do You Know Me?
by Lonliest Angel
Summary: Announcement
1. Default Chapter

Ossu minna-san!!  
  
Hai, I have finally decided to start a new fic, demo don't worry, I'm not giving up on As Time Goes By! I just thought that it would be fun to start another fic so that I could concentrate easier when writing (it works for me!) Just to tell you, the Prologue is slightly...strange, but there is a reason for that!! SO READ THE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END OF IT!! =)  
  
I might also need some help writing this...demo I might not, I'll see later! So I hope you enjoy my new fic, and don't forget to review, or else I won't continue to write! Also, the title is kinda stupid, if anyone else has any suggestions please do tell!  
  
Oh and so that I won't have to write this in every chapter:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or DBZ, so Don't bug me!! *Starts crying* I'm too young to be sued!!  
  
^-^ Doomo for reading!!  
  
L-angel 


	2. Will I Ever...

Gomen, it's short!  
  
*~* Prologue *~*  
  
Emptiness...  
  
That's all I feel inside  
  
Sure, I have the friendship of the scouts, and of all my other friends, but then, what else is there for me?  
  
Love?  
  
Ha! Only an overrated emotion...everyone thinks it's so great, so...so...special.  
  
But is it really?  
  
Most times, you will only end up in heartbreak and sorrow  
  
Sure I admit, there are times where love will seem to take up your entire life and make you eternally happy  
  
It never lasts, does it?  
  
Most love I've experienced is school girl love...fun times there...lots of memories and good times...it's not real though...can it? No, it can't be...  
  
But will there ever be real love...for me?  
  
The kind that you know will last forever with all your heart?  
  
I don't even know if it really exists, what if I live my life just with 'school girl love?'   
  
All times I've chased others, I can't help but smile at the good memories that they bring  
  
Memories...  
  
Memories of the past that I once knew  
  
The past, which holds my true family  
  
I once had a real mother, father, and an older brother(s)   
  
(AN: I'll explain this later)  
  
Sounds like the ideal family, huh?  
  
I wouldn't know, I haven't seen them for so long  
  
I wonder where they are now, do they remember me, or have already I faded from their memories?  
  
Perhaps  
  
There are times when I think that I've visited them in their dreams  
  
But were they real?  
  
Is anything real in my life? It goes by like a blur...it's hard to live a life like mine...  
  
A lonely childhood away from my family and friends  
  
Only to be brought to a whole new world, to a fake family...  
  
Sure, I could blame HER for all of this, but I never could hold her against her duty  
  
She tells me that someday I will return to my family, but will I really?  
  
All I can do is hope that I will be brought back to the people I love, my real family  
  
If I do go back, what would I say?   
  
What would I do?   
  
It's been too long for me, and for them too  
  
Everyone must have changed in a lot of ways  
  
I wonder if HE changed  
  
Him...one of the faded memories of my past, one of my few cherished memories before I was taken away  
  
Only a childhood crush  
  
Nothing more  
  
It would still be nice to see him though, to see how he has changed  
  
But now, all I can do is wish with all my heart that I could see him, and my family again  
  
The life that no one knows about   
  
My life is a lie  
  
Well, only a half lie, all my adventures have been real enough  
  
If the other scouts knew...would they be mad?  
  
No, I don't think they would, they aren't the type to get mad like that  
  
They are true friends  
  
But now, that's all I have in this life  
  
Friendship.  
  
Precious friendship of both the inner and outer scouts, and others...  
  
Someday they will know  
  
And someday, they will see the true me, with my true family  
  
The emptiness inside me has decreased. For I know that I will always have friendship  
  
But there isn't anything else for me...  
  
Will I ever find...True love?  
  
*~* End Prologue *~*   
  
Ok, so this was slightly weird, sorry about that, but I made it this way for a reason! If you hadn't noticed, I haven't mentioned any names, or anything!!  
  
My reason is that YOU the reader/reviewer must vote on who you want the couple to be.   
I'm open to all suggestions, and perhaps after you suggest a couple, I will list the ones that I think would be great to do. It could be any of the scouts, outers included.  
  
So, it can be any of the scouts, and any of the Z warriors except for Vegita, and Goku. I decided to do it this way because of some really mean flames I've been getting =P  
  
I also haven't decided on using the Dub, or Japanese names, I'll decide later, but for now, I'll just use Dub. Perhaps I'll change it later if I decide to use the Japanese names.   
So, email me your suggestions at:  
  
lil_nighingale@hotmail.com  
  
OR  
  
You can send me an ICQ message! Just look on my authors page, and it will say there!  
  
Feel free to review too, but I'll always appreciate emails or ICQ messages. I love chatting with anyone! =)  
  
Anyways, give me your suggestions, and I'll post the ones that I think would be good up later!  
BaiBai for now!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. How it Began

Ossu Minna-san!  
Well, here's my new fic, and I just have to say that the results of the votes were very...interesting...First one couple was in the lead, and then another went way past the first couple, and etc.  
  
I actually decided to make this a 3 different pairing fic, however, there maybe only 2 pairings because one of the couples...well I have no idea's for it (and these are the top 3 which were voted)  
I decided at the last minute not to tell you who the couple's are/might be!! So you'll just have to read!   
Oh, and just to clarify the ages (because I messed them all up due to lack of imagination) They are as follows (and these are just the ages in this chapter):  
  
Gohan: 11  
Goten & mysterious character (you'll see): 5  
Trunks: 7  
And this is right after the Cell Saga...*sniff* and Goku's dead *starts crying*  
  
Heehee, Enjoy!  
  
*~* Chapter 1 *~*   
  
Never would she have thought that this could have ever happened  
  
-The Past-  
  
A small girl, no older than the age of five, slept sprawled out upon her bed, tangled in the sheets that surrounded her, but that didn't bother her as she continued to sleep peacefully in her bed without a care in the world. She groaned slightly as the first rays of the sun shone down upon her face, making her slumber a little uncomfortable. She turned around in her bed, tangling herself even more in the sheets, making it so that she was now trapped in her bed.  
  
"Imouto" a voice called out to her, while shaking her small body "It's time to get up"  
  
She groaned "Not now Goten, can't you see that I'm sleeping?" she turned again in her bed, causing some of the sheets to fall from the side of the bed.  
  
The person made a *humph* sound as he stood up back up beside the bed "I can't believe you just called me Goten! Do I look like Goten to you?!"  
  
The small girl looked up, and blinked several times to get rid of the morning blurriness from her eyes. Indeed, it wasn't Goten!   
  
"Gomen nasi Gohan, I thought your were Goten" she replied as she sleepily sat up in her, bed while yawning and stretching her arms above her head  
  
"How did you ever think that I was Goten?!" Gohan asked while crossing his arms in front of his chest   
  
She shrugged "I don't know. Probably because he's the one that usually calls me 'imouto'" she frowned slightly "It's not fair though, just because I was born five minutes after him, he still calls me imouto"  
  
Gohan smiled "He does it just to annoy you"  
  
She nodded her head in agreement  
  
Gohan watched as she untangled herself from the sheets, and stood up beside her bed.  
  
"I'm glad that you only confused me for Goten because of what I called you" he said, causing the small girl to stop and look at him "because I know we don't look anything alike..." he continued while running a hand through his hair "I'm much handsomer than him!" Gohan finished with a laugh  
  
The small girl laughed, her body shaking so hard that it caused her to fall backwards, back onto her bed.  
  
"Oi! I heard that Gohan!"   
  
They both turned to see Goten, standing in the doorway of the bedroom   
  
"Who ever said that was true? Everyone knows I'm cuter" he said with a smirk  
  
"Hai, and everyone also knows that you're the cause of most disasters that happen around here"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Whatever you say Goten" Gohan finished while turning away to face his sister "You better get ready, we'll be leaving soon" he said while pushing Goten out the door  
  
"Oi! What are you pushing me for??" Goten demanded  
  
"You want her to get dressed, don't you?"  
  
No response came from Goten as he was pushed further down the hall   
  
The small girl laughed lightly as she listened to her brother's conversation. Her life wouldn't be the same if she didn't have them around to bug her, and each other. Playful teasing was always fun, but when it got out of hand....you didn't want to be around when a fight broke out. Sure they were always small fights, but to her kasaan, any fight was bad enough.  
  
She yawned once again as she finished dressing. 'I'm glad that today's a break from training. I'm still sore from yesterday' she thought as she walked towards the bathroom.  
  
She still couldn't believe that her kassan let her train! According to her brother, she would yell at him for hours after fighting. And she thought the lectures about not fighting with Goten were bad!  
  
This was her second year of training. No one would have thought that she would have lasted this long. Everyone saw her as a frail little girl that could easily break...  
  
Never let appearances deceive you.  
  
She had first train with Goten, being taught the basics from her kasaan which had surprised Gohan to no end. Then came the time she had trained under Gohan with both Trunks and her brother. During her first hours of training, Gohan had been easier on her than he had been with Goten and Trunks. Of course she had been mad, and she had even asked Gohan about it, who had just told her that it was better this way. She understood why he had been easier on her, but she didn't think it was fair to either her, or Goten and Trunks.   
  
As the days passed on, she trained as she always had, and had been teased countless times by both Trunks and Goten. Naturally, she ignored them, something that came so easily to her, but pretty soon they got to her.  
  
About the fifth day of training, she managed to do something that neither Goten or Trunks could do yet; Master ki manipulation  
  
No one had ever expected that she would progress this fast, or even be able to do it!   
  
'Guess I'm just special' she thought while leaving the bathroom and going towards the kitchen.  
  
After that, no one had ever doubted her ability to fight, although they all found that even for someone her age, she had an odd amount of power...kind of like Gohan's hidden power, except she could easily access it without difficulty. Because of this, her skills in fighting depended mostly on her power, other than actual physical combat. Still she could still fight either way...  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" she called out cheerily as she sat down at the table  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu" Chi Chi greeted in return "We'll be leaving in a few minutes, just as soon as I finish making all the food"  
  
"Oh...Ano, kassan?"  
  
"Saa?"  
  
"Why are we going on a picnic with the Briefs?"  
  
Chichi shrugged as she continued her cooking "It's just nice to get together with friends once awhile"  
  
"Demo, I see them almost everyday"  
  
"Hai, that's true, demo it's nice to get together without the fighting part"  
  
The small girl huffed as she placed her head in her hands "Demo kassan..."  
  
"Nande? What now?" Chichi asked, slightly annoyed by her daughters attitude   
  
"Vegita-san isn't very nice, he keeps on calling me Kakarotto's weak little brat"  
  
Chichi sighed as she placed the last of the food into the basket "Hai, I know he isn't very nice, demo it's something we have to live with. Besides, you should know better than to listen to what Vegita has to say"  
  
The girl frowned slightly 'It's hard not to listen when he's yelling at you'  
  
Chichi placed the basket next to her daughter and placed a hand on her hip as she looked down at her daughter. "Vegita may be the most arrogant, self-centered Sayian around, demo he's still our friend." She stated as she ruffled her daughter's hair a bit with her hand "Besides" she said with a smile "You maybe able to beat him one day, just like your tousan was able to!"  
  
The girl smiled weakly as she watched her kassan leave the room. 'Maybe she's right' she thought 'Perhaps I'll be able to show him that I'm not as weak as he thinks I am'  
  
"All right you two! Get down here! We need to leave now if we're going to make it on time!" Chichi called to her two sons  
  
"About time too! I'm getting really hungry" exclaimed Goten   
  
'Just like Goku' Chichi thought as she watched them come down the stairs "Well maybe if you had woken up earlier, you could have gotten some breakfast like Gohan did"  
  
"Nani?? Gohan got breakfast and I didn't?! Where's the fairness in that?" Goten whined   
  
"There's plenty of fairness in it. He got up early to help me, and you didn't"  
  
"Demo kassan..."  
  
"Don't 'demo kassan' me Goten, you're starting to sound like your imouto"  
  
Goten immediately stopped after hearing that, and shivered slightly "Don't say that kassan..."  
  
"Doushite? Is there something wrong with sounding like me?" the girl asked while standing up from the chair  
  
"Hai! You're a onna!"  
  
Chichi slapped Goten upside his head "Don't talk like that, it's disrespectful!" she scolded   
  
"Demo it's true!"  
  
Chichi shook her head "Iie, it's not! And if you keep on talking like that, you will get no food today!"  
  
Goten stopped and hung his head "Gomen" he muttered as he listened to his sister laugh   
  
Chichi nodded as she picked up the basket "Let's get going before we're late!"  
  
*~* At the Picnic *~*  
  
Bulma and Chichi watched in amusement as their children played, or more like fought with each other  
  
"I could so beat you Goten!" exclaimed an 7-year-old Trunks  
  
"Iie! I'm way faster than you!" Goten countered  
  
"Then prove it!"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked a small voice behind them  
  
Both turned around to see...  
  
"Imouto! What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl frowned "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me imouto?! I'm only five minutes younger, and I do have a name"   
  
Goten shrugged "I know, demo it's just fun to call you that" he answered as he grinned goofily   
  
She sighed as she walked up beside them "So, what were you talking about?"  
  
"We wanted to see who can fly faster to the end of the forest and back" answered Trunks "Who do you think is faster?"  
  
The small girl shifted her gaze between her brother and Trunks, deciding on who she should pick...A small smile crept onto her face as the answer popped into her head  
  
"I am!" she exclaimed as she pointed to herself and laughed "I'm faster than both of you!"  
  
Both boys exchanged confused looks, before Goten shook his head "Iie! We could easily beat you" he said teasingly   
  
She sniffed as she stuck her nose into the air "I may be small..." she started  
  
"But never let my looks deceive you" continued Goten  
  
"Because I'm stronger than I look" Trunks finished "Hai, we know. You say that all the time, it's like your special phrase"  
  
"Of course it is! If you didn't keep on forgetting that, then I wouldn't have to repeat it all the time!"  
  
Trunks shook his head and smiled "Whatever" he said as he turned back to Goten "Now, let's see who's faster..." he challenged as he rose into the air  
  
"Food's ready!" called out Bulma  
  
Both boys were gone in a flash once those words had left Bulma's mouth. The small girl sighed as she watched them leave  
  
Everyone here had a special place in her heart, even Vegita, though she would never admit it. But Trunks...Trunks would always be special to her, even though he'd never know it.  
  
She started to make her way back to the picnic site, when she suddenly heard her name being called. She froze in her spot and turned back to the forest.  
  
"Who's there?" she timidly asked  
  
No response came, but a strange force compelled the girl to walk closer to the forest  
  
"I know someone there!" she called out "Come out if you don't want to get hurt!"  
  
She soon found herself inside the forest...not too far from where everyone else was, but no one would be able to see her though the thick leaves of the trees  
  
She sighed once again as she found that no one was there, and she turned to walk back to where everyone else was.  
  
'My mind must be playing trick on me' she thought as she slowly walked back, but there was still that unsure feeling at the back of her mind.  
  
The bushes behind her rustled, and she quickly turned back around. Her eyes widened in fright as she screamed, it only lasted for a second before she was consumed in darkness...  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing once they had heard the scream come from the forest.  
  
Gohan knew who it was immediately as he rushed towards the forest with Trunks and Goten not too far behind.  
  
He arrived to find a dark green haired woman, carrying his imouto in her arms  
  
"What are you doing with her?!" he demanded as he crouched into a fighting stance  
  
She looked straight at him, her eyes holding the wisdom of many years "I am taking her to another world where she is needed to protect it. She is known as Sailor-"  
  
"I don't care who you think she is! You've got the wrong person!" Gohan exclaimed while interrupting her, his ki level rising slowly  
  
The woman shook her head " I know who she is, and what she is to become for I am the guardian of the times gates." She announced, "She may return to you someday, but now she is needed" she finished as a portal appeared behind her  
  
"Iie!" Gohan cried out as he rushed forward to save his sister  
  
Salior Pluto was faster as she raised her time staff, a soft glow emitting from it, stopping all time  
  
"Heed my words Sailor Pluto, guardian of the time gates. This attack is only to be used once to retrieve the child. Any time after will result in exile" a voice said inside her mind  
  
"Hai Coronus-sama, I understand" she responded respectively before stepping through her portal  
  
Time started once again, leaving Gohan stunned and everyone else (excluding Vegita) distressed over the disappearance of their friend, musume, and imouto.  
  
-The Present-  
  
Sailor Pluto leaned heavily on her staff as she stared at the image in front of her. Never would she have thought that this could have ever happened. She could still remember the exact time when she brought the once young girl to the times gates.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
"W-Where am I?" she stuttered once she had awoken. It scared her half to death when she found that she was in some strange dark place surround by fog "Where have you taken me?? I want to go home!"  
  
"Hush little one" a soothing voice said, "Do not worry"  
  
"Who are you??" she demanded as she jumped up into a fighting stance "Show yourself"  
  
And she did. Through the fog, Sailor Pluto stepped forth  
  
The small girl gasped, "I know you"  
  
Pluto smiled "Hai, your memories may be distorted, but old faces still remain the same"  
  
She nodded slightly, then shook her head, taking a step back "Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Because you are needed"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To save the world" Pluto answered while kneeling next to the girl "I know this will be hard, but you must live another life"  
  
"Demo, I don't want to! I want to go home!!"  
  
"I know you do, and I'm sorry for having to bring you here"  
  
"If you're sorry, then bring me home!"  
  
"Iie, I can't. Onegai listen to me"  
  
The girl didn't respond, and Pluto took this as a sign to go on.  
"You are an important part to saving another world. You must live there until the safety of the world is ensured. Do you understand?"  
  
"...I have no choice, do I?"   
  
"Iie"  
  
She sighed "Fine, demo promise me that I will be able to go home"  
  
"Hai, I promise you"  
  
*~* End Flashback *~*  
  
Pluto sighed. When she had first brought her to the world of Sailor Senshi, she thought that fate would have played out differently. But it didn't, everything went wrong with her arrival.  
  
The small girl grew up with her new family, but her attitude had changed dramatically. She had become withdrawn, unable to make friends, and weaker than she should have been, especially for a Sayain. She soon lost the ability to control her power, and she had scared everyone she had come into contact with, except for the sailor senshi who had accepted her easily. There was a reason for these changes, and probably the worst reason there could ever be:  
  
She held the Sovereign Of Silence, or Mistress 9 inside of her, causing all the changes to take place  
  
Pluto had put herself at fault for all of this. It wouldn't have happened if she hadn't brought her to this world. She had never told Uranus and Neptune the truth, nor any of the other scouts. It had just been her secret...  
  
"Hotaru" she whispered as she touched the image in front of her, causing it to waver, and blur altogether  
  
"Gomen nasi Hotaru, I never meant for this to happen."   
  
The image cleared to reveal the same picture she had been looking at before of Dr. Tomoe, holding a small baby in his arms.  
  
'If I could only help you return to your true home' she thought, but that was impossible. She was in exile after using one of her forbidden attacks, the time freeze  
  
"You can help her, if you truly wish to Pluto" a voice claimed from behind  
  
Pluto spun around and gasped at whom she saw...  
  
*~* End Chapter 1 *~*  
  
Ok, I know it was weird of me to put who it was at the last part, but oh well! =Þ  
Oh, and I just want to make clear that they have defeated Mistress 9 and the Pharaoh, which is why Hotaru's a baby.   
So did you like it? I hope so because if you want the next chapter, you're going to have to review!!  
Remember, there are going to be 1/2 more pairings in this fic, so keep that in mind! Oh and Doomo to those who voted!  
Ja mata!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Keeping Promises

Ossu minna-san!!  
  
Doomo arigatoo for all the reviews!   
  
To those who were telling me that I shouldn't have picked Hotaru as the main character...who said she was? For all you know she could be just the connection to the DBZ world....or maybe not...Just keep reading! There's still more to come!  
And I've decided that there are going to be a total of 3 pairings (I finally came up with some ideas, my creativity has finally kicked in!)  
  
Oh, and I forgot to give credit to Kei-chan for pre-reading the first chapter!! ^^' Gomen...  
  
And the ages of Usagi and Ami : either 18/19 I haven't really figured that out yet  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
*~* Chapter 2 *~*  
  
"Serenity-sama? What are you doing here?! You know that I am not allowed any visitors during my exile" said a shocked Pluto  
  
Serinity shook her head "It's alright Pluto, I am here with consent from Coronus." She stated as she walked closer to her "You ask my reasons of being here? I have two, one being to help you keep your promise to Sailor Saturn"  
  
"Nande? How? I cannot help her from here"  
  
"Demo, you can. It may not be the easiest way for both you and her, demo it's still a way to get her home"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You can use a part of her very essence, and a part of her soul to separate her from her baby form, and create...a new, older her" she explained as her brow creased with thought...perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy to explain as she thought it would  
  
Pluto nodded slightly "So you mean that in doing that, she will become her true age?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"And still remain in her baby form with Dr. Tomoe?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"So it's like creating two of her"  
  
"In a way it is, demo it wouldn't really be her"  
  
"Nande??" Pluto was getting more and more confused  
  
(An: As am I)  
  
Serenity sighed "Her baby self will always be her true body, this would only be like a clone that can return when the time comes...it would still be her, demo in ways it wouldn't...which causes a problem"  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Hai...Memories which her family and friends retain still remain, demo when using this clone, or copy they will not be able to recognize her...or at least not right away"  
  
(An: is this making any sense to you? If it doesn't just tell me and I'll try to explain it. I know what I have planned, demo the problem is I don't know how to express it in writing ^^')  
  
"You mean that she cannot return to her family?"  
  
"As I said, not right away. It's like her wearing a disguise, her family may not think it's her, demo if she can someway get them to see through it..."  
  
"Then they will see who it truly is"  
  
"Hai, demo she cannot go out and tell them it her..."  
  
"So they must discover it inadvertently"  
  
"Hai, if she does tell them, then she will fade from the world and back to her true body...then I'm not sure if she could ever return home"  
  
Pluto shook her head "Is this the only way?"  
  
"Saa"  
  
"She is only 14, she cannot live on her own in that dimension..."  
  
"Which brings me to my second reason for coming"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Serenity waved her hand in the direction of the mirror that Pluto had been looking at before. Pluto turned to look into it, to find that a whole new scene had begun to take place  
  
*~* Scene in the Mirror *~*  
  
Usagi ran through Tokyo Airport, not caring who she bumped into. She just had to make it...  
  
"Oi! Usa-chan don't run so fast!" a voice called from behind  
  
"Gomen nasi Ami, demo if I don't hurry I won't get to say goodbye to Mamo-chan!"  
  
"His flight doesn't leave for another half an hour! You still have time"   
  
"My goodbyes take a long time, ok?" she said as she ran into another body. She muttered a gomen before continuing on her way  
  
"Usagi you have to be more careful! You could hurt somebody"  
  
"Demo Ami I just don't...have...Time!" she cried as she pushed her way through the crowd  
  
Ami sighed as she watched her friend; this was impossible! There were just too many people. She looked up to see where she was; they were two gates away from where Mamoru was suppose to be  
  
She looked at the crowd before her...how was she supposed to get through that?   
'Do what Usagi did' her mind suggested, "I guess there's no other way" she muttered as she made her way though. Why was it so crowded anyways?  
  
"Onegai Sumimasen, Gomen nasi...Oh! Gomen I didn't mean to step on your foot!" she exclaimed as she made her way through the crowd  
  
Just as she made it out to the gate, she ran into someone else "Oh! Gomen I didn't mean to run into you" she apologized as she looked up to see...  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
No response came from Usagi; she seemed to be in a trance of some sort as she just faced forward...staring into nothingness   
  
"Usa? Daijoubu ka?" Ami asked worriedly, what was wrong with her?  
  
Usagi still didn't reply, she didn't even seem to notice the people who ran into her  
  
"Usagi?" Ami asked again as she placed a hand onto her shoulder  
  
Usagi snapped out of her trance once her hand made contact. She flinched and turned to look at Ami with irritated expression on her face, which soon turned to sadness as Ami found herself hugging a crying Usagi  
  
"Usagi? What's wrong?"  
  
Usai lifted her head to look at Ami, and then pointed behind her as she started crying once again.  
  
Confused, Ami looked to where Usagi had pointed to, to find...Mamoru...with another girl  
  
"Oh Usa, you know that just could be a friend" Ami suggested "You always seem to overreact whenever you see him with another girl"  
  
"*sniff* Demo *sniff* I just *sniff* saw *sniff* them kiss*sniff*"  
  
"Nande? Like a friendly kiss...?"  
  
"Iie"  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Hai *sniff*"  
  
Ami shook her head "Oh Usa-chan"  
  
Usagi backed away from Ami as she turned back around to be greeted with the same sight she had seen before; Mamoru kissing the other girl. She could feel the anger bubbling inside of her mixing inside with her sadness...She couldn't take it anymore  
  
"CHIBA MAMORU! I HATE YOU!" she cried as she ran back through the airport towards the exit  
  
Mamoru's head snapped up once he had heard Usagi's voice 'kuso' he swore as he ran the same way she did, only to be blocked off by Ami  
  
Ami was mad...really mad, like she had never been before "Stay away from her" she threatened as she turned away and chased after Usagi  
  
(An: Oh I know, this isn't anything new, demo my imagination has gone out for the moment...heehee Yah! Go Ami! ^^')  
  
She pushed through the crowds, tears stinging her eyes and blurring her vision...how could he do this to her? After all they went through...  
  
*~* Times Gates *~*  
  
"You knew this was coming, didn't you?" asked Pluto as she turned to Serenity  
  
"Hai, I did"  
  
"Do you think that she will be able to handle the responsibility on her own?"  
  
Serenity paused, "...Perhaps you should send someone else with her"  
  
"I think so too" Pluto agreed as she turned back to the mirror  
  
*~* Mirror Scene *~*  
  
"Usagi-chan! Onegai, dame!" Ami cried as she ran through the crowded streets. 'How can she run so fast with all these people?' she thought as she continued to pursue her friend  
  
After what seemed to hours of running (but was only a few minutes) Usagi began to slow. Her vision was blurred from tears, and she really wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She suddenly tripped over a concrete edge of the sidewalk, and let out a startled yelp as she fell forward  
(I always trip over those things! ^-^')  
  
Ami rushed forward in an attempt to catch her...but she never made it as their bodies suddenly faded away from view, unnoticed to anyone that was around them.  
  
*~* Time Gates *~*  
  
Both girls cried out in surprise as they landed onto the cold floor of the time gates.  
  
"Itai" Ami muttered as she rubbed the back of her head and looked around "Are we at the time gates?"  
  
"Right as always Ami" Sailor Pluto replied as she stepped through the fog  
  
"Sailor Pluto!" she exclaimed "Why are we here?"  
  
"Because I have a mission, or more of a favor to ask of both of you"  
  
"Nande?" Usagi asked as sat up on the floor, wiping any remnants of her tears away from her eyes  
  
"I need both of you to take care of Hotaru"  
  
"Nani? How can we? She's only a baby, and we don't even know where she is!" Ami asked  
  
Pluto shook her head "You're time here is limited so I must make this quick" she stated as she proceeded to tell both girls the truth about Hotaru's life, up to the current situation of what she had planned to do.  
  
(An: You all know happened so I'm not going to go into it)  
  
"So you're telling us that she isn't even from our world? And you want us to take care of her and make sure her family remembers?" Asked Usagi  
  
"Hai"  
  
"What about the other senshi?"  
  
"Don't worry, they will be alright for now"  
  
"Why didn't you just get Haruka and Michiru to do this?"   
  
"Because I asked Pluto to chose you" a voice claimed from behind  
  
Usagi recognized that voice... "Kassan?"  
  
"Hai musume"  
  
"D-demo..."  
  
Serenity shook her head "There is no time to explain" she stated as she turned to Pluto "It is done, demo Coronus demands that we all leave"  
  
Pluto nodded as she turned to Ami and Usagi, "Can you...?" she asked, trailing off at the end  
  
"Hai, I will" Ami agreed. She thought of this as a chance to learn more about technology, and a whole new world at that  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
She hesitated...did she really want to leave her home? She glanced over at Ami, who seem excited to go.  
  
"H-hai, I'll go" she confirmed  
  
"Very well" She said as she raised her staff "All you will need is provided there. Remember do not let Hotaru tell anyone who she truly is" she finished as they faded from the time gates  
  
Serenity watched as they left "Do you think they can handle this?"  
  
"Ami, hai...demo Usagi might not accept the new world so readily after what she just went through"  
  
Serenity nodded "I agree"  
  
*~* Where Ami, Usagi, and Hotaru are *~*  
  
Both girls opened their eyes to find themselves in what seemed to be a large apartment  
  
"I guess this is our new home" Ami stated as she looked around "Demo where's Hotaru?"  
  
"I'm right here Ami-chan" a small voice called from one of the rooms  
  
*~* End chapter 2 *~*  
  
Bad place to end, I know, demo I got to save something for the next chapter, ne? This chapter was mostly to give you hints on who other pairings would involve. To be truthful, the pairing with Hotaru was in third place after all the voting, so I might just focus mainly on the first or second place votings (I don't even think that's a word). Anyways, be sure to review or else I won't continue! (Bad chapter I know, my mind seems slightly scrambled right now)  
Ja mata!  
  
Ps: My email account isn't working -_- so it might take me awhile to see any reviews(I usually see my reviews by my email account, cause ff.net takes a long time to load)...or reply to any emails ^-^'  



	5. Authors Note

  
  
Ossu...Minna-san...   
Sorry, but just beacuse people have been reviewing recently, and making me feel bad for not updating, that I finally decided to post this message.   
This fic is dead, mainly because I lost the disk the next chapter was on, and then forgot what I wanted to do with the fic...so basically, I no longer have any ideas for this...   
  
So, if you want to take over the fic, the email me. I'll consider anyone that wants to work on this, but you know...I've got to be choosy, don't want my hard work on the first couple of chapters to goto waste, ne?   
  
Well, thanks for taking the time to read this, and again I'm very sorry.   
  
L-Angel   
Email: angelove_qt@yahoo.ca 


End file.
